Even Though He's a Boy
by Luvbii
Summary: Kouta, being bored one day during summer vacation, decides to do a little snooping… Kouta&Hideyoshi Shounen-Ai; Don't like, don't read! I wrote this late at night, so sorry if there are mistakes. Please review! Thanks! Rated T to be safe...


**Even Though He's a Boy…**

_Summary:_ _Kouta, being bored one day during summer vacation, decides to do a little snooping…_

* * *

Kouta looked over his files of the school's breast sizes again and sighed. Of all the random part-time jobs he does (so he can buy more film and better cameras), they decide to give him a day off on the same day! He rolled over on his bed and sighed once more, soaking in the humidity of summer. Not even after five minutes of stillness and he felt like he was becoming human soup.

He groggily rolled out of his bed and out of his room. It was around noon time; he decided he should eat something. He opened the fridge and found nothing. Another sigh escaped his lips.

Being as hot as he is, he tried cramming himself into the cool compartment. There was nothing in it, after all. After struggling to force his left leg inside, he gave up and left the door of the fridge hang open slightly.

Meanwhile, the Kinoshita twins were laying outside in their backyard dressed in swimsuits. Yuuko was in the sun, trying to tan, while Hideyoshi sat in the shade, sucking on a popsicle. Yuuko was in a bikini and her brother was in trunks and a T-shirt. His sister teased him. "Hey, little brother, shouldn't you be wearing more of a…girl's swimsuit?" she said, smirking.

"Shut up, sister! I am a boy, and boys wear trunks, no?" Hideyoshi quickly swallowed a piece of a popsicle before responding.

"Eh? You're a guy?"

"Sister!"

"Of course I know you're a guy. For Christ's sake, calm down,"

"Geez, teasing me like that…" Hideyoshi looked away, flustered.

"But it's so fun!" Yuuko laughed.

A teenager of F class emerged from the cold depths of the refrigerator, fingers and lips turning purple from the cold. Kouta had dozed off in the once comforting cold, but he was now nearly suffering from frostbite. "Never again…" he mumbled as he staggered to the pantry for food.

After eating an almost stale bag of chips and water, Kouta decided he needed to buy some food. Since he was still recovering from his near frostbite experience, he didn't mind that it was 40°C outside. He hoped his camera wouldn't overheat, however. Kouta's camera was one of his most precious items, he carried it everywhere.

"Hideyoshi?" the Kinoshita's mother called out. "What is it, mother?" he replied.

"Can you go out and get some groceries for me? I'm going to meet up with a friend so I won't have time to get them,"

"Can't Yuuko go inst—"Hideyoshi complained.

"Or else no dinner for you tonight," no matter how calm his mother sounded, he was sure there was venom in her words. A faint dark aura seemed to emit from her body.

"O-OK…" Hideyoshi sadly complied. Before he left the backyard, he saw his sister stick her tongue out at him. He frowned and cursed under his breath.

Kouta entered the local grocery store and was immediately relieved. Within the 15 minute walk to the store, Kouta's temperature went back to normal and began to feel the heat.

After grabbing a basket, Kouta went straight for the snack section. It was summer time; there was no one to tell him what to do, so he took all of his favorite snacks. But something crossed his mind once his basket was halfway full with chips. If he eats like this all summer long, he'll gain weight, and gaining weight would mean getting fat, which leads to obesity! Kouta wanted to eat many snacks and junk food, but no one wants to get fat and work off all of the extra, gained, fat.

Kouta forced enough willpower out of him to put back some snacks. He sighed when he looked at his basket: one box of chocolate pocky, two strawberry pocky boxes, and four bags of chips. _In order not to gain unnecessary weight,_ Kouta thought.

He stared at the basket, then back to the shelves which held more delicious looking snacks. He repeated this process a few times before thinking, _fuck it, it's not like I'll eat them all in one day,_ and got more snacks.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kouta noticed a familiar shade of brown. He turned his head and saw the back of Hideyoshi's head, looking in the meat section. He nearly dropped his basket as he scurried off to hide behind a bin in between him and Hideyoshi. He made no sound as he whipped out his camera. Hideyoshi was wearing a white T-shirt that was slightly sticking to his body due to sweat, even though the boy was in the cooled meat section. It stuck to his feminine, slender body. Kouta began to think of the possibilities of how curvy a boy Hideyoshi would be and didn't feel blood trickling down his nose until a drop hit the ground. He wiped it away quickly with his shoe and shoved a tissue (he kept a portable pack of tissues along with his camera wherever he went) into the nostril.

Hideyoshi moved closer to Kouta, and the boy with the camera shifted more behind the bin, hoping Hideyoshi wouldn't see him. Kouta's shoe made a high pitched squeak with the floor, causing the bi-shounen to turn his head sharply to where the noise came from. He quickly turned back to scanning meat; he knew that it was just someone's sneakers rubbing against the floor. However, there was no one around him and the sound was awfully close. _Maybe I'm hearing things,_ the male Kinoshita twin thought, putting a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

The shutter of a camera lens clicking could be faintly heard as Kouta snapped photos of Hideyoshi in his cute thinking state. He caught another shot of him cutely shrugging. Kouta zoomed in his lens so it focused more on his face. He snapped a couple more photos of Hideyoshi looking thoughtful, as the boy searched for good looking meat.

Hideyoshi began to walk farther away from Kouta, and the stealth master followed Hideyoshi without making a sound. Kouta hid behind another bin, waiting for his target to do something cute or…Hideyoshi-like. He stopped himself from taking another picture and thought.

_Wait a second…why am I taking pictures of Hideyoshi anyway, pictures of a _boy_ for that matter?_ Kouta thought as he stared at Hideyoshi through the camera lens. He took in Hideyoshi's flawless complexion. He figured his skin must've been smooth as a baby's, his brown hair would feel like baby angel wings, his eyes were clear, emerald orbs, his way of styling his hair perfectly framed his face, and how slim he is as well—

_Stop, Kouta. Just stop, Tsuchiya Kouta. You are straight. You like girls, you especially like what they hide underneath those skirts, shorts, jeans, swimsuits, bikinis, yukatas, kimonos: the one thing that is a man's "happiness." You do not like a _boy_ who is _cute,_ kind, strange but still _cute,_ beautiful as a woman, an actor, still speaks in classic Japanese dialect, _adorable_... _Kouta was having an inner turmoil with, not only his own sexuality, but his feelings towards his friend, Hideyoshi.

Everyone knows that Hideyoshi is a boy, but some still believe that he is, in fact, a girl. They even have separate bathing rooms for him! Hideyoshi was Kouta's friend, a friend that looks more like a girl than a boy, a friend who is smart but still is in F class, a friend who can dress up as a girl and still look as alluring and cute as he does as a boy, a friend…

_I…I think I now know why some boys confess to Hideyoshi now… But even so—!_

Kouta heard something drop in Hideyoshi's direction. His cell phone slipped out of his pocket, toward Kouta's direction. Hideyoshi bent down to pick up the cellular device that fell to the ground. Hideyoshi's T-shirt wasn't sticking to his skin any longer, and was a bit large for his size. So, his shirt began to fall, making it easy to see through the neck hole of the shirt. There was a clear line of vision to Hideyoshi's chest, from Kouta's camera lens.

Thinking ahead, Kouta had already switched the camera's mode from "Automatic" to "Action", meaning that if his hands were shaking from anticipation, like they were now, he'd still be able to get a clear shot.

He barely had enough strength to press the shutter button before an astonishing amount of blood gushed out of his nose. Kouta's head snapped back from the aftershock of how much blood flowed out of his body at once. A bystander gasped at the scene and hollered for help.

Hideyoshi looked towards where the clamor was and saw red liquid pooling around a bin. _Someone probably spilled some wine,_ he thought and nonchalantly walked away from the scene, thinking it wasn't a big deal and that the workers could fix the problem. Little did he know that it was actually his friend, passed out due to blood loss.

Kouta somehow got home after he was quickly nursed back to health at the grocery store. He sat up from his bed, rubbing his aching head. Losing that much blood took a toll on his body, and he knew to rest a bit before moving. He fell back down onto the bed and his head hit the pillow, hitting something hard. Blinking in realization, Kouta took out the camera from underneath his pillow. He turned it on, with what little battery power it had, and flicked a switch to display taken pictures. He nearly stained the sheets red when he saw the first picture—it was a successful shot of Hideyoshi bending down and picking up his cell phone, along with a decent amount of his chest visible. He could even see a bit of his nipples, if he squinted hard enough.

Kouta turned off the camera and carefully placed it on his desk next to his bed. He turned over on his side, facing the wall. Although his heart was racing, like it would anytime he considered something "exciting," he wasn't getting a nosebleed. He felt his face get hot, and he didn't want to believe that it wasn't the heat. He curled himself up in a ball, trying to make his heart slow down. But he couldn't stop thinking about that picture, and Hideyoshi.

"…DAMNIT!" Kouta shouted, images of Hideyoshi invading his mind.

* * *

_A/N: This is my first fanfic in a good, long, 2 year hiatus...yeah! I haven't written/posted anything for so long, I hope this story isn't too bad...! Reviews are spectacular, just like you!3 Also, I figured I'd write some fanfictions in this archive, there's too little stories of this pairing! Literally! (I don't know, I like this pairing, OK?) Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
